Mikuni Alisuin
Mikuni (有栖院 御国 -''Arisuin Mikuni''; Hiragana:ありすいん みくに) ist der der ältere Halbbruder von Misono und Eve von Doubt Doubt, dem Servamp des Neides. Er behauptet Antiquitätenhändler zu sein und versteht sich sehr schlecht mit seiner Familie. Er trägt immer eine Puppe namens Abel bei sich,welche er bei seinem Lead einsetzt. Sein Lead ist ein Strick, wo das eine Ende um den Hals der Vampire geht und das andere Ende Abel hängt, welche als Gewicht dient. Er ist ein mysteriöser Charakter, der im Gegensatz zu Mahiru nicht davor zurückschreckt, Vampire zu vernichten Vergangenheit Mikuni war der erstgeborene im Hause Alisuin und sollte später nicht nur das Anwesen sondern auch All of Love, der dem Haus seit Generationen dient erben. Sein Vater Mikado Alisuin jedoch verfiel der Wollust und hatte eine Affäre mit Mikunis Lehrerin, welche bald darauf ein Kind von Mikado gebahr: Misono Alisuin. Mikuni war jedoch nicht hasserfüllt gegenüber seinem jüngeren Halbbruder, welcher eine sehr schwache Konstitution aufwies, sondern liebte ihn über alle Maße. Mikunis Mutter jedoch wurde eifersüchtig auf die Lehrerin und tötete sie. Zunächst verschonte sie deren Sohn noch, doch nicht lange danach versuchte sie auch Misono zu töten. Um seinen über alles geliebten jüngeren und auch wehrlosen Bruder zu beschützen nutzte er die Kraft von Doubt Doubt und tötete seine Eigene Mutter. Diese Tat schien ihm schwer zugesetzt zu haben und kurz nach der Tat verließ er das Haus/die Familie und nahm seinen Servamp Jeje mit sich. Allein auf der Straße wurde er irgendwann von Tsurugi Kamiya aufgelesen und kam zu C3, wo er diesem ein Zimmer teilte und in ein Team kam. Geschichte Das erste Treffen Mikuni hat seinen ersten Auftritt als Kuro der Raserei verfällt, während des Kampfes gegen Sakuya und Belukia. Er und sein SerVamp Jeje schreiten in das Geschehen ein indem Jeje mit seinen Pistolen Kuro mehrere Male in den Rücken schießt. Danach war Kuro außer Gefecht gesetzt, zuvor hatte Mikuni schon Dodo angerufen, um Mikunis kleinen Bruder Misono, der durch den Kampf verletzt wurde, abzuholen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Nachdem Misono von Dodo weggebracht wurde, stellt sich Mikuni, lediglich als armer Antiquitätenhändler vor, seinen Namen und auch seien Verwandtschaft zu Misono lässt er außen vor. Mahiru ist von Mikuni anfangs nicht überzeugt, da Mikuni mit seiner Puppe Abel spricht, und er Mahiru vorwirft er würde Abel mit lüsternem Blick anschauen. Mikuni hatte vor dem Kampf Jeje versprochen, dass dieser sein Blut trinken dürfte sobald er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte, doch Mikuni tat so als hätte er es nicht gehört, und provozierte Jeje soweit dass dieser mit seinen Waffen auf Mikuni schoss. Mikuni fand dies aber eher amüsant, als bedrohlich. Mikuni kennt sich sehr gut mit SerVamps aus, und erklärt daher Mahiru dass wenn ein Eve die Kraft eines SerVamps ablehnt da er sie fürchtet, oder einfach nicht weiß was er will, der SerVamp der Raserei verfällt und seinen eigenen Eve verschlingt. Außerdem bietet er Mahiru an ihm zu zeigen wie er den Vertrag zu seinem SerVamp lösen kann, dann gab er Mahiru Kuro, der vor Erschöpfung wieder in seiner Katzenform war, wieder zurück. Außerdem ist Mikuni der Ansicht, dass Mahiru seinem Freund Sakuya am besten den Gefallen getan hätte ihn zu töten. Damit verschwand Mikuni wieder. Hilfe von einem neuen Verbündeten Das nächste Mal trifft Mahiru auf Mikuni als dieser gerade einen von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen tötete, indem er seinen Lead als Wage benutzt, wobei Abel so schwer wird, wie die Sünden die das Opfer durch das Töten von Menschen angesammelt hat und ihn dadurch an einer Schlinge erwürgt. Jeje vernichtet den Abkömmling dann schließlich indem er ihn biss. Mahiru war der Überzeugung dass das töten von diesem Abkömmling unnötig gewesen sei, doch Mikuni vertrat diese Meinung nicht, schließlich seien sie im Krieg und Mikuni hatte vor diesen Krieg auf jeden Fall zu überleben. Mahiru bat Mikuni daraufhin ihm zu zeigen wie man das Lead verwendet, auch wenn er die Art zu kämpfen wie sie Mikuni pflegte ablehnte. Mikuni empfand dieses Denken als äußerst naiv, willigte der Hilfe aber ein. Kurz darauf stellte er sich als ‚Mikuni Alisuin‘ vor und dankte Mahiru dafür, dass er sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder angefreundet hatte. Die beiden Jungs begaben sich in ein kleines Restaurant, Mahiru war noch nicht besonders überzeugt davon, dass Mikuni der Bruder von Misono sein sollte, da sich diese beiden überhaupt nicht ähnelten. Deshalb imitiert er sehr treffend die Verhaltensweise von Misono und zeigte kurz darauf Fotos die er noch von Misono aus Kindertagen hatte. Er erzählte, dass seine Familie seit Generationen im Besitz von Servamps sei und er gerne mit Mahiru zusammenarbeiten würde. Er erwähnte außerdem, dass Sleepy Ash der stärkste Servamp von allen wäre, was ihm Mahiru jedoch nicht glauben wollte, da Kuro wohl der faulste SerVamp wäre . Es scheint als hätte Mikuni noch einen weiteren Grund, die Trägheit gegen Tsubaki einzusetzen , den er aber nicht erläuterte. Außerdem möchte Mikuni Informationen über Tsubaki sammeln, da sie seine Pläne nur vereiteln könnten sobald sie seine Ziele kennen würden. Danach sprach er von einer von Menschen geleiteten Organisation, die die Koexistens von Vampiren und Menschen regelt, auf welche Kuro schlecht zu sprechen zu sein schien. Mikuni begründete dies damit, dass Kuro wohl negative Erfahrungen mit dieser Institution gesammelt hätte. Er fragte Mahiru, ob er sich sicher sei, dass er seinen Vertrag behalten wolle, was dieser bejahte. Darauf versicherte Mikuni ihm dass er zusammen mit Lily dafür sorgen würden, dass Mahiru und Kuro stärker werden würden. Das Training Das nächste Mal hat Mikuni seinen Auftritt bei einem Telefonat mit Mahiru während er wieder einen Abkömmling tötete, dort rät er ihm, dass er immer aufmerksam sein sollte. Man sieht dass Mikuni seiem SerVamp Jeje schon wieder sein Blut verwehrte und so kam es kurz zwischen beiden wieder zu einer Auseinandersetzung. Später beim Training erklärte er Mahiru und Tetsu , den Mahiru mitgebracht hatte, dass er sie nur eine Woche unterrichten könne. Er gab ihnen dann die Aufgabe die Tüten von Jejes Kopf herunterzufegen. Die Servamps durften jedoch nicht vom Blut ihres Eves trinken, aber zu viert angreifen und ihren Lead benutzen. Mikuni erklärte , dass der Lead meist die passende Form besitzt einen Vampir festzusetzen oder anzuleiten und ihn so zu kontrollieren. Hyu , der Servamp des Hochmuts wiedersprach ihm und meinte , dass der Servamp den Eve kontrollieren würde, so kam es zwischen beiden zu einer kleinen Diskussion. Nachdem Tetsu es beinahe schaffte die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, sprang Mikuni auf Jejes Schultern und bedeckte Jejes Gesicht gerade so noch mit seinem Hut. Mikuni war von Tetsus Kraft positiv überrascht. Beim weiteren Training bemerkte Mikuni , dass sie von Sakuya überwacht wurden jedoch unternahm er nichts dagegen, gab Sakuya aber mit einem bedrohlichen Blick zu verstehen dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Als beim nächsten Training auch Misono mit dabei war, kam es zu einem kurzen Kampf, zwischen Lily und Mikuni bzw. Jeje, jedoch war Lily unterlegen, da Misono nicht entschlossen war seinen Bruder wirklich zu töten. Danach verabschiedete sich Mikuni von der Gruppe, zum Abschied sagte er Mahiru dass die Gesellschaft ihm häufig Informationen gibt, die ihm passen, er loslassen solle was er nicht braucht und sich nehmen solle was er braucht. Zusätzlich sagte er, dass er als er so alt war wie Mahiru, in einer Position war in der er Informationen & Macht hatte, und dies der Grund war warum ihn Misono auch weiterhin immer noch hassen würde. Den genaueren Grund dafür wollte er aber nicht nennen, da er Mahiru noch nicht genug vertrauen würde. Danach ging er wieder fort. Die Organisation C3 und die wahre Geschichte im Haus Alisuin Im späteren Verlauf sah man wie Mikuni bei bei C3 , der Institution für die Koexistenz ,einbrach, wo er auf Shuhei Tsuyuki, einen alten Schulkameraden traf. Anscheinend wollte er C3 davon abhalten Mahiru Shirota zu rekrutieren, was sich als überflüssig herausstellt. Es wurde dabei deutlich dass Mikuni anscheinend ein näheres Verhältnis zu C3 hatte ,und das weil er den Vorgesetzten von dieser Organisation schon besser kannte. Tsuyuki war sichtlich von Mikunis erscheinen genervt und erwähnte dass Mikuni schon immer ein Talent dafür hatte, in ungünstigen Situationen zu nerven. Mikuni bemerkte dass etwas schlimmes in seinem Elternhaus passieren würde, doch wollte er nicht persönlich dort hin gehen, weshalb er Tsuyuki bat, dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Tsuyuki verstand das nicht und sagte ihm, dass er selber dort hingehen solle da es ja auch sein ehemaliges Zuhause war. Mikuni bezeichnete ihn daraufhin als 'schwer von Begriff' da genau dies ja der Grund war, weshalb er dort nicht hin konnte bzw. wollte. Als Mikuni später bemerkte wie, ganz viele Dschinns aus dem Hause der Alisuins freigesetzt wurden, wurde er von Jeje gefragt ob er nicht doch vorbei schauen wolle. Doch Mikuni antwortete nur mit scharfen Ton ob sich Jeje um Mikunis oder doch um seinen eigenen kleinen Bruder, um Lily, sorgen würde, und ob er denn überhaupt das Recht dazu hätte. Während Misono nach seiner eigenen Vergangenheit im Ostflügel forschte der schon seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr betreten wurde, erfuhr man von Mikunis Mord an seiner Mutter, und dass als er damals das Haus der Alisuins verließ sein Vater ihn begann zu verleugnen damit Misono niemals die Wahrheit über das Geschehnis erfahren würde. Beziehungen Misono Alisuin : 'Misono ist sein kleiner Halbbruder.Als sie jünger waren hatten die beiden ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, Mikuni erwähnt sogar , dass er früher wie ein Engel war, wegen seiner schlechten Konstitution aber nie raus konnte.Die beiden haben früher oft Schach gespielt, wobei Mikuni Misono Tipps gab,um ihren Vater zu besiegen.Bevor das Familiengeheimniss aufgeklärt wurde , begegnete Misono Mikuni mit Hass , schien sich aber nicht direkt daran zu errinnern zu können, warum.Misono scheint erstaunt zu sein, als er erfährt,dass Mikuni seine Mutter umbrachte, um Misono zu beschützen. '''Mikado Alisuin : '''Die Beziehung der beiden ist angespannt , seitdem Mikuni herausfand, das sein Vater eine Affäre hatte und den Mord an Misonos Mutter vertuschte.Als Mikuni seine eigene Mutter umbrachte und das Haus verließ , verbannte Mikado Mikuni vollkommen aus seinem Herzen und betrachtete Misono als seine einzige Familie.Nach der Aufklärung des Familiengeheimnisses will Mikado wieder Kontakt mit Mikuni aufnehmen. '''Doubt Doubt : '''Das Verhältnis zu seinem Servamp erscheint merkwürdig, da Mikuni Jeje häufig belügt und seine Versprechen nicht hält. '''Mahiru Shirota : '''Mikuni mag an Mahiru, dass er den Glauben noch nicht aufgegeben hat und ihn als gute Person betrachtet, obwohl er selbst von sich findet eine schreckliche Person zu sein.Für kurze Zeit ist er der Lehrer von Mahiru im Umgang mit seinem Lead, die beiden haben aber sehr verschiedene Ansichten über die Bekämpfung Tsubakis.Auch scheint Mikuni etwas mit Mahiru vorzuhaben, es wird aber nicht geklärt was. 'Tsuyuki : 'Tsuyuki, ein Mitglied von C3, wird von Mikuni immer mit Shuhei angesprochen.Sie sind auf dieselbe Oberschule gegangen, wo Mikuni Tsuyuki immer genervt hat.Tsuyuki würde ihn gerne verprügeln, Mikuni hat aber eine besondere Beziehung zu seinem Vorgesetzten.Mikuni ist nur bei C3 aufgetaucht um zu verhindern, dass sie Mahiru rekrutieren, was nicht nötig war, und ist auch später ab und zu mit Tsuyuki anzutreffen , dem er auf die nerven geht . 'Johannes Mimir Faustus: 'Seine genaue Beziehung zu ihm ist noch nicht bekannt - jedoch hat Johannes sein Labor hinter dem Antiquitäten-Laden eingerichtet. Johannes scheint Mikuni in seiner Art nicht besonders leiden zu können jedoch scheinen sie voneinander zu profitieren. Spoiler zeigen 'Tsurugi Kamiya: Nachdem Mikuni von zu Hause geflohen war, traf er bald darauf auf Tsurugi Kamiya welcher ihn mit zu C3 nahm. Dort teilten sich die beiden ein Zimmer (mit Stockbett) und kamen in ein Team. Zu ihrem damaligen Verhältnis wird kaum etwas gesagt, jedoch liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass Mikuni Tsurigi ausgenutzt haben könnte zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Später jedoch zeigt Mikuni einen deutlichen Hass Tsurugi gegenüber - bezeichnet ihn als "das" statt als Person, beschreibt ihn als unvertrauenswürdigen Schwindler und er sei von Touma kaputtgemacht ''worden. 'Touma: Sein genaues Verhältnis zu Touma ist noch nicht deutlich genannt worden, doch er gibt zu ihn zu kennen und bezeichnet ihn als "Nicht vertrauenswürdig" und gibt ihm die Schuld daran, was aus Tsurugi geworden ist. Sicherlich hat Mikuni in seiner Art jedoch Profit davon getragen Touma zu kennen. Trivia * Sein Nachname Alisuin ist eine Anspielung auf "Alice in the Garden" (Alice in klingt japanisch ausgesprochen wie Arisu in) * In einer Illustration von STRIKE Tanaka wird gezeigt, dass sein Nachname eigentlich '''Alicein und nicht Alisuin geschrieben wird - da er jedoch in der Deutschen Fassung Alisuin heißt, wird er in diesem Wiki weiterhin unter diesem Namen zu finden sein und auch so verlinkt * Er scheint Violine spielen zu können, da in seinem Zimmer eine liegt * Außerdem ist er vermutlich recht belesen, da ein seinem Zimmer eine menge Bücher stehen * Es wird von Tsuyuki angedeutet, dass er den Boss von C3 persönlich kennt. Navigation en:Mikuni Alicein Kategorie:Eve Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Menschen